Sesshoumaru's well deserved lesson
by kittycatiscool
Summary: I haven't picked on Sesshoumaru next, so he had it coming


Disclaimer: no own nothing

_A/N I couldn't remember the name of that little toad that follows Sess around so I will call it "The annoying green creature with the unnecessarily high pitched voice."_

"NARAKU! NAAARRRAAAAKUUU! See, I told you he isn't here!" Rin said mockingly.

"I could have sworn someone was following us-" Sesshoumaru argued, _wait I am agreeing with an eight year old... "_Damn it I know he's here, my Spidey sense is tingling!"

"BUT HE'S NOT HERE SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin started bawling like normal little kids do when they don't get their way.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, obviously annoyed, and pushed her into a bush. She squealed angrily and he left her there. But just as he turned to leave something behind the bush sucked her inside.

_Ha I guess I was right! I knew it! Good riddance. _He spat on the ground still walking with that annoying green creature with the unnecessarily high pitched voice still poking the bush looking for Rin. "Leave it!" Sesshoumaru said to it and it dutifully left the bush.

Naraku awaited them on the bend of the path, he sat waiting for a cue for his surprise attack, which happened when Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground and sniffed the leaves. _Humph, dog demons. _He jumped from the branch onto Sesshoumaru's back; followed by Sesshoumaru running in circles and smashing his back into trees while Naraku covered his eyes. "GUESS WHO!" Naraku teased. "I bet you would be a very pretty girl with all that hair!" He laughed maniacally and used his voodoo powers to turn him into a girl. Pretty weird huh?

But of course Sesshoumaru didn't believe him so he slew him into a dozen pieces and Naraku died. He felt totally normal so he kept moving. He found it harder to walk and when he looked down he realized he was wearing 3 inch stilettos. He was also wearing a tight miniskirt that allowed only the slightest of movement. _So what, he put me in girls clothes, I doubt he did anything else. _Just then his period started. "Naraku wounded me that bastard!" he tried to bandage the 'wound' which he thought was on his upper thigh. He didn't think too much about his legs that were extremely thin and non-muscular; and not so hairy. "Damn it! I forgot to shave today. I'm going to look like a friggin' Sasquatch if I don't get a razor like right now!" _Ok now I sound like a girl no biggy! Shit I'm starting to totally think like one too. _He shook his head, no this couldn't be happening. It never occurred to him that he would be stuck like this now that he killed Naraku…

Two days of aching feet and a trail of blood later, Sesshoumaru came across Inuyasha and co. _O thank the lord! I'm saved. _"Hey! Inuyasha! I need your help, I know this is totally out of character but-"

"Sweet heart, do you need some help?" Miroku came over to her/him and led her/him toward the group. "You are very pretty you know that," he cooed while trying to cop a feel. Sesshoumaru punched him. And broke his nose. But he deserved it for hitting on Inuyasha's half brother. Kagome looked at him oddly and turned to Inuyasha to gossip about her outfit but he was drooling. And not for any old reason. Because of Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha SIT! She yelled and he hit the ground but that didn't help; all he tried to do was look up the he/she's skirt. Kagome dragged him to his feet and slapped him.

"Inuyasha it's ME!" Sesshoumaru pointed to his purple marks.

"Have we met?" Inuyasha asked dreamily.

"ITS ME YOU IDIOT! SESSHOUMARU!"

"No sweetie, Sesshoumaru is a boy, you are clearly a girl." Miroku chimed in still staring at her/him with admiration. He was about to pop the big question when Kagome interrupted.

"Is it really you Sesshoumaru? I mean you're not very convincing."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and had an idea. He pulled out his swords but Inuyasha pulled them out of his/her hands. "Girls shouldn't play with swords! Give me those before you get hurt! How'd you get these?"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. "I AM SESSHOUMARU!" Naraku turned me into a girl."

Kagome giggled, "Oh my god it is you, by the way I love your skirt!" she burst out laughing but Miroku was distraught.

"You were going to bear my children though." Miroku walked over to a tree and hugged it while sucking his thumb, "Why does this always happen!"

"Miroku, this is the first time this has happened."

"And it will scar me!" Miroku hugged the tree.

"So… how are we going to deal with this?" Kagome questioned and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"You mean to tell me, that my brother is a girl… So I was hitting on my brother wait sister, O god what the hell are you?" he ran to the woods and threw up from shock.

"Umm so Inuyasha is there anything we could do for him err her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was currently wiping his mouth.

"Kikyo."

"What about her?"

"She can cure her, umm him." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Fine, but no booty calls." Kagome returned. Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"Agreed."

So they moved and Sesshoumaru followed and soon they met up with Kinky-ho (sorry but I never really got over her soul sucking fiasco) And she said there was nothing she could do, without a price.

"I will need some sort of payment…"

"Of course! Anything! Just change me back!"

"Inuyasha, you know what I want right, is it ok with you?"

"No problem," he started undoing his straps on his outfit.

"No not that. Not yet anyway…" Kagome was smoldering with anger but she suppressed it. "What I really need is for… Sesshoumaru…" Everyone gasped She wanted Sesshoumaru? Which way though, sexually or for his err her soul? "Sesshoumaru, I need fashion advise."

"O god what would I know? Besides the fact that Inuyasha's color isn't red."

"HEY!"

"What? God I meant no offence! Geez give me a break!" She umm He started crying from all these new found hormones.

Pretty much what happened next was the process that the makeover team at What Not to Wear goes through. And Kinky ho got a new wardrobe and turned him back to normal. But he did discover the pain we women have to go through. I hope all you men reading this get how quickly the shoe can be on the other foot, all you have to do is get a sex change and you will experience the hardships of being a woman.


End file.
